five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fazbear Kombat
A game parody of Mortal Kombat by Potato Games, that is only on the PS4. Summary A game where you put the FNAF animatronics against each other, what more do I have to say? It's a mortal kombat game for god sakes dude, your OC animatronic can also be added to the OC pack, just ask me and I will do my best. Characters Freddy Fazbear A character that is slow, but tough, he can get the job done, and has a pretty good amount of health, isn't too good for combos though. His grab move is him choking the enemy, punching them in the head once, dropping them, and then smashing their head with his fists. Bonnie The Bunny A character that can deal lots of damage, and get the enemys HP down, he doesen't have too much health though, although he is good for combos. His grab move is him punching the enemy, kneeing them in the head and then throwing them over him. Chica The Chicken Chica is kind've in-between everybody, shes ok for combos, has medium attack, medium speed, medium health, she is just kind've for people who want to at least be able to have a considerable amount of everything. Her grab move is her grabbing the enemy, biting them with her teeth, and then slamming them down. Foxy The Pirate Fox Foxy is the fastest character in the game as of now, he's medium for combos, and low for defense, although his attack is also pretty high. His grab move is him rapidly running around the enemy scratching them with his hook, then stopping infront of them, and uppercutting them into the air. DLC Characters Skorian The Skeleton Pack A fast character, that mostly focuses on defense, and has moves that can confuse the enemy, and give them certain bad effects, as he can put on the Freddy Mask, Bonnie Mask, Chica Mask, and Foxy Mask, however if he is battling a certain animatronic and he uses their mask, nothing will happen to them. Xavier Pack Xavier is a super fast character, although he's kind've low on defense, and a medium-ish on attack, he has special attacks that can involve shooting the enemy, going invisible, blah blah. Moves Freddy Fazbear Microphone Throw He throws his microphone at the enemy, making them fall down, gets it back, and then walks over to the enemy on the floor, and then stomps on his/her head, they will then get back up, buttons you need to press for this are: Forward, Square, Square. Fazbear Combo If you hit the first hit of this move on the enemy, he will step back a little, rapidly punch the enemy, and then throw the enemy over himself, leaving them to get up, buttons you need to press for this are: Backwards, Square, Circle. WORK IN PROGRESS DLC OC Pack An upcoming pack that includes: * New OC characters from the fanon wiki, that can also be requested to be added by users. * New stages with the theme of someones OC that can be requested to be added by users. * Character creator feature, that you can also make your own moves with by customizing certain presets, combining them, and other things. * And possibly more! WORK IN PROGRESS Category:Games Category:Spinoffs